The Confession
by perfect.little.fanfics
Summary: Emily makes a confession to Toby that can cause things to become awkward between them and will make Spencer and possibly the other girls angry. How will Toby handle the news? Will Spencer find out? Lots of Spoby! Rated T just for possible future scenarios PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have never written spoby before so hopefully this turns out okay. I am undecided on how long this is going to be so I will let you know when I've decided.**

 **here it goes...**

 **Spencer's P.O.V.**

"Have fun with Ezra. Bye!" I wave as Aria climbs in her car and drives off.

I walk in The Brew to get coffee and maybe run upstairs to visit Toby. I walk to the counter texting Hanna about going dress shopping for my date tomorrow.

"Hey Spencer. The usual?" Evan, the barista asks.

"Yeah. Where's Em?" I questions as he starts making my coffee.

Evan continues making the coffee and ringing me up as he speaks, "She said she had plans, a date possibly? I'm not sure. She signed out about twenty minutes ago. Speaking of dates, Toby came through a while ago.

I grinned. "Thanks Evan. I think I'm going to run up and see him. Maybe I'll see you later." I pay and he waves goodbye.

I look at the little table under the stairs and see Toby and Emily talking and having a coffee. I know that they are good friends and don't get to hang out alot so I don't want to interrupt.

I remember leaving my bag at the loft when I spent the night last week so I quietly walk up the stairs and use the key under the mat. I grab the bag and head back down the stairs.

I hear Toby say, "I think someone is going up to the loft. Let me go check who it is."

He walks to the base of the stairs and a smile lights up his face. "Hey Spence. What are you doing here babe?"

"I left my bag and came to get it, but I saw you with Em so I didn't want to interrupt." I say as he engulfs me in a hug.

"Do you want to stay with us for awhile? I'm sure Emily won't mind and I definitely do not mind." He asks kissing the top of my head.

"I don't want to interrupt you two. I know you don't get much alone time. Besides I have to go met Hanna later. She is helping me pick a dress for tomorrow." I slyly grin at him.

"What's tomorrow?" Toby mock questions.

I raise my eyebrows, "It's our two year anniversary Tobes."

"Wow, I can't believe I actually spent two years with you. What was I thinking?" Toby fakes disgust.

"I'm not sure either. Worst two years of my life." I say, grinning and wrapping my arms around his neck as he places his hands on my waist, leaning in. We kiss for a few seconds before I pull away.

Toby pouts as I whisper, "Go back to Em. I'll see you later." I slip out of his grasp as Toby tickles me and I run to their table.

"Hey Em! What's up? Toby's being mean so I'm going to go." I giggle to her. She laughs back "I know. Toby can be such a jerk sometimes." Emily jokes back.

"Hey. I get offended by the rumors you two spread about me." Toby jokes coming up behind me and tickling me. My phone rings and I look down at it. It's Hanna telling me that she is on the way to the mall.

"Okay. I have to go. Bye Em," I say, leaning down and giving her a quick hug.

"No goodbye for me?" Toby asks pouting.

"Goodbye Toby." I say overdramatically. I lean down and peck his lips. "I love you." I mumble. "I love you too. See you later." Toby says with a huge smile as I walk to the door.

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

"You look so happy around Spencer. I can see the way your eyes light up when she's in the room and how your smile gets bigger when she's around." Emily says, causing me to blush. "Don't worry. She's the same way. Anytime your name is mentioned her eyes light up and she could just gush about you for hours."Emily laughs. "One time, Spencer and Hanna had a two hour conversation about the colors of you and Caleb's eyes."

I laugh. "I'll have to tease her about that sometimes."

Evan walks up to clean the table next to us. "Hey Evan." I call.

"Hey Toby. Hey Emily. Did Spencer see you, Toby?" When she came in she said that she was going to go upstairs and look for you." Evan asks. I smile, "Yeah, I saw her."

"Okay, well I have to get back to work." Evan turns around to go back to the counter.

"Hey, Toby. Can I talk to you about something private?" Emily suddenly looks nervous.

"Sure Em. You know you can tell me anything." I smile softly.

"Okay, well here it goes. I really like someone. But that someone is a guy. But I thought I was into girls. Plus if I do anything the person, it will cause people I love to get hurt. Toby, I just don't know what to do." Emily lowers her head.

I take her hand. "Em, there is nothing wrong with that. It is okay to like both boys and girls. If you really like someone, it doesn't matter what gender they are. Plus, whoever this person is, they would be crazy not to like you back."

"It's not just that. I don't want the people I care about to get mad at me and I know they will if I show my true feelings." She sighs. "Sorry for unloading all of this on you Toby. Can you please not tell anyone about this. No one but you knows about it."

"Of course Em. I wouldn't dream of telling anyone." I give her hand a squeeze.

 **Spencer's P.O.V**

Late that night

I hear a knock on my door and walk slowly down the stairs to go answer it. Both of my parents are out of town, my dad in Seattle and my mom in Augusta.

I grab my phone and dial Toby's number just in case. I peek through the window and see my favorite person. I pull open the door and wrap my arms around him. I bury my face in his neck and breathe in his scent.

"Hey Spence. I missed you." Toby says, lifting me up and spinning me around in the air.

"Well, what's gotten into you tonight? Someone's very excited." I laugh at him.

"I just missed my perfect girlfriend." Toby sets me down and passionately kisses me.

"I'm not perfect Tobes." I say intertwining our fingers.

"In my eyes, no one could ever be as perfect as you are." Toby says before kissing my forehead.

He guides me over to the couch, lays down, pulls me in between his legs, and kisses the back of my head before wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you Spencer, so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too, Toby," I intertwine our fingers and start to relax as his other hand plays with my hair. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. "Ignore it." I say, leaning up to look at Toby. He reaches over to the coffee table to pick my phone up.

"It's Aria. You can answer it Spence." Toby says. "No. I don't feel like talking." I say. "Okay, I'll answer it." Toby laughs. (Toby=regular, Aria=Italics)

"Hey Aria."

 _"Toby, is that you?"_

"Yeah. I haven't seen you in awhile."

 _"I know. I've missed you. You and Spence need to come on a double date with me and Ezra. It would be so fun."_

"You will have to plan that with Spencer, but I'll come whenever you pick a time. So, what's up?"

 _"Well, I just wanted to ask Spencer about some stuff for a thing with Ezra tomorrow."_

"Oh, can you ask me or is it girly stuff?"

 _"Well, it's kinda girly stuff so I probably should ask Spencer."_

"Okay, I'll be waiting to hear about that double date. Bye.

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

I hand the phone to Spencer and she turns it off of speaker so I only hear her end of the conversation. I play with her hair as I wait for Spencer to finish talking to Aria.

"Aria, of course not. Do you really think I would answer if we were?" Spencer laughs. "Oh Aria. I'm sure Ezra will be very surprised. Wear lace. Uhh black lace. Black heels. Okay, have fun. Yeah, it's tomorrow. Thanks Ar. Love you too. Tell me how it goes."

I look down at her, "How's Aria?"

"She's good. She wants to surprise Ezra tomorrow and needed advice. She also thought we were 'busy' and that's why you answered." Spencer covers her face, "But can you imagine if we were that would have been awkward." She rambles on about the situation.

"Spence," I cut her off by pecking her cheek."If we were, I wouldn't have answered."

She turns over so she is facing me, her chin is resting on my chest. She leaned up and stared lazily playing with my hair as I twirled her hair around my finger. Then, she started peppering my face with kisses. One on my forehead, my cheeks, my ears, my chin, my nose, and finally, my lips. "I love you. I love you so much," she murmured against my lips. "I. Love. You." I said back, kissing her between each word.

"So, did you and Hanna find a dress?" I ask as she plays with my fingers.

"Yeah. I really like it. Surprisingly, we both agreed on this dress. That never happens. But you will have to wait until tomorrow to see it," Spencer grins.

I began to tickle her, "Really? Is that right?"

"Ye- Yes Toby! I can't breathe! Stop," she screams while laughing. I love the sound of her laugh. It's music to my ears. I stop tickling her and place little kisses on her shoulder until she catches her breath and stands up. I sit up and look at her. "Want some coffee?" Spencer asks.

I laugh, "Spence, it's a little late for coffee. Come here." I hold my arms out.

She pouts but sits on my lap anyway. My back is resting against the arm of the couch and my legs are draped across the length of it. Spencer' back is against the back of the couch and her feet are over the side, with her waist rubbing against mine.

"So, what did you and Hanna decide about me and Caleb's eye colors?" I ask.

She stares at me with her eyes wide open, "You know about that? I'm going to kill Em for telling you!"

"Why? I think it's cute," I whisper, pressing a kiss to her temple. She hides her face in my shoulder, shaking her head.

After about ten minutes of sitting like that, I look down to see Spencer asleep. She looks like an angel. I lift her up bridal style and carry her upstairs to her bedroom. I gently place her in her bed and look for the blue shirt of mine that she likes to sleep in. I find it on the rocking chair and try to change her clothes without waking her. I pull the covers up and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Spence," I mutter as I turn to walk to the door.

"Toby," I hear her voice call. I turn and see her hand stretched out.

I take her hand, "Yeah, Spence?"

"Can you stay, please? I have a pair of your sweatpants in that drawer," She murmurs, pointing.

I think about it, "Spence, I think I should go."

"Toby, please," Spencer whispers, clinging to my shirt. As soon as I look down at her, I know that I'm going to stay. I can't resist anything when she looks at me with her puppy dog eyes.

I walk over to the dresser and grab the sweatpants. I change into them and take off my t-shirt. I go over to the bed and slide in. Immediately, Spencer rolls over and wraps her arms around me. I kiss her forehead and put my arms around her waist and whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she dozes off.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Chapter two will be up later today or tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2-Anniversary

**Here is Chapter 2! Please review this story with your thoughts or suggestions. Thanks!**

 **Spencer's P.O.V.**

I feel my arms being moved and Toby getting out of my bed.

"Toby. Come back," I whine without opening my eyes.

"I'm coming. I didn't know you were awake yet baby," he chuckles. I keep my eyes closed as he lays back down and wraps himself around me. I snuggle into his embrace.

"Happy anniversary Spence!" Toby whispers into my ear, kissing the back of my head. I turn and kiss him.

"You too," I mumble. "Now can we go back to sleep? I'm tired."

"You can babe but I have to go soon," Toby says which really disappoints me. I could stay wrapped up in his arms forever.

"Where are you going? Is it really more important than sleeping?" I ask, grinning a little.

"Well, Hanna is helping me pick out a outfit that will match your dress for tonight. Then I need to run an errand and then I'm going to go back to the loft to get ready. Are you going to be here all day?" Toby asks while entwining our fingers.

"Nah. I'm getting lunch with the girls later and then Hanna is coming here to help me get ready," I reply.

He looks at me, "Do you want to ride to the Brew with me and hangout in the loft while I'm with Hanna? I can drive you to lunch when I get back."

I nod and walk to my closet looking for an outfit. Toby comes behind me and pulls out a purple and black plaid skirt with a black tank top. He hands them to me then pulls out a pair of black wedges. He hands the shoes to me and smiles, "Why don't you try this on? I'm sure it will look great."

I slip on the outfit and turn to look at Toby.

"You look gorgeous Spencer," he walks over and guides me to the mirror. He then makes me close my eyes while he puts something around my neck. I open my eyes to see a gorgeous necklace. It is a silver heart with diamonds lining the edges. On the back _Toby + Spencer_ is engraved.

"Toby," I gasp. "This is amazing. You didn't have to get anything this expensive. I know your money is valuable. I didn't expect you to get anything this expensive. Not that I don't love it though because I do."

"Nonsense. I wanted to get it. I have plenty of money," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his chin on my shoulder. After fixing his hair, I break away to go to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When I walk downstairs, Toby is dressed in the clothes he wore last night and is texting someone.

"Wow Spence, you look beautiful. Hanna just texted and is going to meet me in forty-five minutes. Are you ready to go?" He asks taking my hand. I nod and we walk to the truck.

On the ride over, I sing along to the radio as Toby drives. He has one hand on the wheel and the other hand is tangled with mine. We pull in a spot and walk in to The Brew to see Evan working. Toby kisses my forehead and walks upstairs to change while I get my coffee. After about ten minutes, he comes back down and orders his coffee.

After paying and sitting next to me, he looks at his phone and sees the time.

"Well, I guess I will see you later. Wish me luck, you know how Hanna gets about shopping," Toby says making us laugh. He kisses me and murmurs, "I love you. I'll miss you this morning." With that, he is off to meet Hanna.

I have to remember to thank Hanna later for helping to make our anniversary so great.

I stay downstairs until about 10:30, then go up to the loft. I unlock the door and put my purse down on Toby's couch.

I go to his kitchen and hide the small present I got him. It is a bottle of his favorite cologne, a framed picture of us from Christmas, and a picture of us that is printed onto a canvas. He mentioned that he wanted to have a big picture of us to hang on his wall in the living room. He has pictures of us all over his bedroom but I guess they aren't big enough for his wall.

In the picture from Christmas, Toby's arms are around my waist and mine are around his neck. His forehead is resting against mine and we are gazing into each other's eyes. We both have smiles covering the majority of our faces. In the picture on the canvas, we were at the beach with the girls, Ezra, Caleb, and Paige. Aria had taken the picture. Toby and I were standing in the water, kissing at sunset. Toby had one hand on my cheek and the other on the small of my back. One of my hands was tangled in his hair and the other was on his chest. These two pictures are probably my favorite pictures of Toby and I.

I went to the living room and watched TV for a few minutes until Toby gets back. He has two bags in his hand.

"Hey babe. How's your day been?" Toby asks, walking over to kiss me before setting his bags down.

I smile, "It's been okay. I missed you though. How was shopping with Hanna?"

"Tiring. Although she did help me find a couple nice outfits," Toby laughs. "She takes her shopping quite seriously. Are you ready to go to the Grille? Hanna said that Caleb is bringing her so I might just hang around and eat with him."

We leave the loft and head to the Brew where I see Aria inside already. Toby decides to wait in truck until Caleb and Hanna arrive.

 **Aria's P.O.V.**

I see Toby's truck pull up outside of the Grille and watch as Toby and Spencer talk then Spencer gets out, walks around to kiss Toby through his window, walks in. She always looks happier around Toby. They truly are stronger around each other.

Spencer spots me and walks over to give me a hug.

"Hey Spence! Happy anniversary," I exclaim.

"Thanks Ar," she replies.

We talk for a few minutes until Emily walks in with Hanna soon following. Right after they sit, Caleb and Toby come in and sit at the table next to us. Spencer and Emily are on the side of the table facing the guys and Hanna and I have our backs to them.

We order our food, and talk about a small trip we are taking to the mountains in March. It is only July so we still have lots of time to plan.

I notice that Hanna has been texting someone throughout our conversation and look down to see that it is Caleb. Spencer is sitting directly across from me. Every few minutes, I notice her looking over me at Toby. They can have an entire conversation through their eyes so there is no telling what they could be talking about. I exchange a glance with Emily who has also noticed our friend's distraction. She nods and says, "Just tell them they can come sit with us."

I turn around, "Do you want to come sit with us?"

Toby and Caleb look at each other then move their chairs to the end of our table. Caleb closest to Hanna's end and Toby on Spencer's end. Caleb tells us a hilarious story about Hanna in one of their couples cooking classes. Once our food arrives, we eat while Emily tells us a few stories about people who come into the Brew.

"You know," she starts. "Once there was this couple who came in and they were making out. Like, very heavily making out. I was afraid that they would start ripping each other's clothes off right there." As she speaks, I notice Spencer lean over and bury her head in Toby's shoulder while Toby's face starts to turn bright red. Emily continues, "Come to think of it, the guy looked just like you Toby. I couldn't really see the girl's face, but she had the Spencer hair. Anyway, the guy is like carrying the girl up the stairs to the loft and I heard them unlock the door, but I don't think they actually made it inside the loft before they started because I could hear literally everything. I'm pretty scarred from that experience."

We all laugh and Hanna asks, "So, Spencer, Toby, anything you want to share?"

Spencer acts innocent, "No, nothing comes to mind."

I look at them, "Toby, anything?"

"I don't remember anything like that happening. I'll let you know if I remember anything though," Toby says, winking at us.

"Em, I have a suggestion. If you're working tonight, you should probably video them coming in tonight after their dinner. I have a feeling Toby's going to get some," Caleb jokes, causing Spencer to put her head in her hands and Toby to shake his head.

Eventually, the bill comes. Toby and Caleb argue about who should pay, but eventually, they end up splitting the cost. Sadly, we have to go our separate ways. Spencer and Hanna to the Hastings's house, Emily back to work, Toby to his loft, Caleb to his apartment, and me to Ezra's.

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

That night

Spencer and I are leaving the restaurant and getting into my truck. She is slightly tipsy after drinking several glasses of wine.

When I picked Spencer up, I was in awe of how gorgeous she looked. She's wearing a short, form-fitting navy blue dress which matched my tie. She has on cream heals which make her long legs look 10x longer. She has on light makeup and her hair's curled. She looks amazing.

We went to a nice restaurant about fifteen minutes away from Rosewood. Our meal was fabulous and we had a great time.

I help Spencer into her side of the truck and walk to my side. I climb in and she scoots closer to me than she normally does. I wrap my arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for tonight Tobes. I really enjoyed it." Spencer whispers as I kiss the top of her head.

When we finally make it to the loft, she sits on my sofa as I go grab her present from my bedroom. I hand her the gift as she passes me mine.

"Toby," she mutters."You already gave me this necklace. You didn't need to give me anything else."

"I wanted to Spence. Now, open it." I nudge her.

She opens the package to see a unique present. Aria helped me design it. It is a Scrabble board, but instead of letter tiles, the board is covered with various pictures of us.

I watch as she examines it. I see a tear slip from her eye. I wipe it off with my thumb.

"Toby," she grabs my hand. "This is the most meaningful gift I have ever received. I love it. But even more, I love you."

"I love you too, Spence," I say as I open the gift from her. It is a bottle of my favorite cologne, a canvas with a beach picture of us, and a framed picture of us.

"Spencer. Thank you. I love it. " I stand to hang the framed picture of us. After hanging it, I sit next to her again. "It's perfect."

She pushes me down on the couch, hovering over me. With that, she grins and kisses me passionately.

We kiss for several minutes before she whispers, "Toby, make love to me."

I carry her into my room and lay her on the bed. The rest of the night is a blur.

 **The next chapter contains the start of the Emily drama! Thanks for all the kind reviews**!


	3. Chapter 3- Heartbreak

**Here's chapter three! Sorry it's been awhile... Please review!**

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

I wake up, finding myself wrapped tightly around Spencer. I look at the clock to see that it is after nine. I unwrap myself from Spencer and get out of the bed, kissing her forehead.

I pull on a pair of boxers, walk into the kitchen, and begin cooking a big breakfast for us. I cook bacon, waffles, and am almost done making eggs when a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I tease. There is no response from Spencer as she begins kissing my neck, sucking on spots here and there.

When I finish the eggs, I turn around. I am greeted by Spencer in a pair of my boxers and one of my t-shirts. "I like that look on you," I say, pulling her closer and kissing her.

After a quick make out session, we sat down at my table to eat breakfast. Spencer was in the middle of feeding me a piece of bacon when the doorbell rang.

Spencer gets up, "Seriously, who comes at ten in the morning?" She walks over to the door and opens it. I see Emily standing outside.

"Seriously Em? Do you know how early it is?" I hear Spencer ask Emily.

Emily laughs, "Early enough for me to be at work. Here, this came for Toby downstairs."

Spencer takes the package. "Thanks. Well, I'll see you later."

"I'll let you get back to Toby. By the way, nice outfit." Emily teases.

Spencer comes back in the kitchen. "Toby. Why didn't you tell me I was wearing your underwear before I opened the door?"

"I forgot. But honestly, I think you look sexy," I say, pulling her down on my lap. I take my package from her and putting it on the table. I pick up my fork with a strawberry on it. "Now, where were we?" I ask, placing it in her mouth.

After our breakfast, Spencer goes to take a shower while I clean up in the kitchen.

When she comes out, she is on the phone. "Yes mom," she rolls her eyes then continues, "I'm on the way now. Okay. Bye."

She leans over to pick up her bag and the dress she is wearing rises.

"Spencer!" I exclaim.

She turns around, "Yeah?"

"Don't bend over. You skirt comes up and you can see everything. That is for my eyes only." I say as she gets something out of her bag.

"I've got this Tobes," Spencer says, leaning over to slip a pair of navy leggings up her legs.

"Much better." I say, waking over to peck her on the lips. "So you have to leave?"

"Unfortunately, my mom needs me but is it okay if I come back later?" Spencer asks, looping her hands around my neck.

I smile and rest my hands on her waist, "That would be great."

She leans in and we share a quick kiss.

"Okay. I guess I have to go. See you later. I love you!" Spencer calls as she walks out, shutting the door behind her.

That afternoon

Emily comes over at about seven. She brings up a coffee from The Brew.

"Toby, can we talk about that thing that I was telling you about the other day?" Emily asks, sitting next to me on the couch.

I turn to face her and smile, "Of course Em."

"Well, I want to tell the person that I like him, but I don't know how. And I don't know if he's going to like me back," Emily nervously states.

"I guess I would just tell him. I'm sure he would like to date you. Like I said the other day, he would be crazy if he didn't." I tell her, reassuringly.

She thinks about what I said and then says, "Toby, I really like you and I really feel a connection when I am around you. I really truly love you as much more than a friend. I think it all started at homecoming."

I am shocked, "Em, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. Besides I have Spen-"

She cuts me off and scoots closer, "Who cares about Spencer?"

"Well, you should considering she is one of your best friends and I love her." I say.

"Whatever," Emily says as she pushes her lips to mine. I try to push her away, but she hold my head to her. I hear a door slam and look out the window to see Spencer running down the stairs.

I finally push her off of me, "You need to leave."

With that, I run after Spencer. She turns around and looks at me, but then keeps running. I am heartbroken. She has tears rapidly running down her face, and her eyes are filled with pain.

"Spence!" I shout. "Spencer stop, please!"

She keeps going until she gets in a car. I can't see whose driving, but it looks like Caleb. He drives away with my heart.

 **Spencer's P.O.V.**

I walk in Toby's apartment to see Toby and Emily sitting very close on the couch. I don't think either of them heard me come in because they finish their conversation. All of the sudden, I see them kiss. They both look very into it. I can't believe that Toby would do this to me.

I slam the door and run down the stairs. When I make it outside of The Brew, I hear Toby calling for me to stop. I turn to look at him but keep going. I see Hanna and Caleb driving, but Caleb pulls to a stop and yells, "Spence. Get in here."

I climb in the backseat of his car. He drives off and Hanna climbs to the backseat to hug me. I latch on to her and sob into her shoulder.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Hanna asks, rubbing my back.

I try to respond, "He ch- cheated on me."

"He did what? Oh, he's going to get it. I'm going to kill him for doing that to you." Caleb mutters.

"Caleb, take her to your place. If that little rat wants her forgiveness, he will never look there. I'm going to call Aria and Emily to meet us there. You need all of our support right now." Hanna says, taking out her phone.

I shake my head, "Don't tell Em."

Hanna looks at me, "Why not?"

"I didn't tell you who he was kissing. It was Emily," I sob.

"I cannot believe her. How could she do that to you?" Hanna angrily asks.

We pull up to Caleb's apartment and go in. Caleb lets me and Hanna go in his room, while he fixes dinner.

Hanna holds me as I sob.

After a few minutes, I hear the door open and Aria ask, "Caleb, what going on?"

"Toby cheated on her," Caleb says.

Aria rages, "Oh I cannot believe that little weasel."

"Wait," Caleb interrupts. "You didn't let me finish. He cheated on her with Emily."

Aria gasps. She runs into the room and pulls me into a tight hug.

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

I drive to Spencer's house to see that no one is home. Hanna and Aria's houses are the same. They are probably at Caleb's. I decide to go to my apartment and clean up before going over there. I know my eyes are probably red. The entire drive, I cried. The best thing in my life was gone.

I walk into my loft and don't see Emily anywhere. Which is a good sign. I am furious with her.

I shower and change clothes. I drive to Caleb's house, calling him on the way.

The fourth time, He answers "Toby, I don't know what you want, but you aren't seeing her. You broke her. I'm not letting you talk to her."

I sigh, " Well, I'm on the way to your place so can you at least come out and let me talk to you?"

"I'll be waiting," Caleb says, hanging up.

I go to Caleb's apartment and look through the small window. They are sitting around his table eating. Aria is trying to talk to Spencer but she eats in silence. I really broke her.

Caleb comes out, "Okay, tell me what happened. And I don't want any excuses."

I explain to him what happened and he nods. "Man. I can't believe Emily would do something like that. I don't really know what to do so I'm going to let Hanna come listen then deicide. She'll be out soon."

"Thanks Caleb." I say right before he goes in.

Hanna comes outside, "You better have a good excuse for breaking my best friends heart Cavanaugh."

I tell Hanna the full story and she looks angry, "I cannot believe that she would do that. I'm going to kill her. But I'm going to go ask Spence if she wants to see you. I'll be back."

I wait outside until Hanna comes back.

"You can come in. We will be in Caleb's bedroom if you need anything. Oh, by the way, she said she's giving you until ten. That's in forty-five minutes, so you should be good. Good luck." Hanna says, giving me a short hug before opening the door.

I see Spencer sitting on one end of the couch. I walk over and sit on the other end.

"Hey Spence." I say. She just looks at me with her eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry baby."

"Don't call me baby. And if you were sorry, you won't have cheated on me in the first place." Spencer says, looking at her fingernails.

"Okay. I deserve that. Can I explain what happened?" I ask. She nods so I continue. "Emily came to my apartment and asked if she could come in. Of course, I said yes because I didn't know what was going on. She came and sat on my couch and asked to talk. She told me that she really liked someone and wanted to tell them and asked me how to tell them. I told her but then she said that she liked me.

I tried telling her that I have you and I don't feel that way about her. She cut me off and kissed me. I tried pushing her away, but she wouldn't let me go. Finally, I got away. I tried following you but you went with Hanna and Caleb. I drove to your house, then Hanna's, and then Aria's. I went home to change and came here." By the time I finished, I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

Spencer came closer and reached out to wipe the tears off.

She takes my hand, "I'm sorry I didn't let you explain."

I look into her eyes, "It's okay Spence. I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer responds before taking my face and kissing me.

I pull her into a hug and she moves to sit on my lap.

We sit like that for about fifteen minutes when I hear Hanna's voice. "It's after ten. I'm going check on them."

I hear the door open and see them come out of Caleb's room.

Aria smiles, "I'm glad you two made up."

I smile at her, but Spencer doesn't lift her head from my shoulder. Aria sits on the couch next to me and Spencer and Caleb and Hanna sit in a chair.

"So, what are we going to do about Emily?" Spencer asks, turning around on my lap to face the center of the room.

"Well, I cannot believe she would do something like that to you. I'm going to avoid talking to her because I know I will snap and yell at her and I don't want to be the one to do that," Hanna explains.

"I agree." Aria says.

Spencer nods, "I'm not talking to her ever. If she even so much as asks me why, I will scream."

We talk for a few more minutes before Aria has to go. Spencer and I leave after her and go back to Spencer's house.

We go up to Spencer's room and cuddle.

"I love you Spencer. So much." I say.

She rolls over to kiss me. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4- Goodbye

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the sweet reviews. I really appreciate it. But I also received some very negative reviews. I'm sorry that you don't like my story but just don't read it. The rude comments are really discouraging me and my writing.**

 **I'm sorry if you don't like the way I portray the characters, but that is the way the story plays out. I have nothing against Emily. I really like her but I just needed one of the girls to be in the situation and because of Emily's relationship with Toby, I used her. I'm sorry if I offended you.**

 **I took a section out of Chapter Three that I felt went too far. It was the section in Toby's bedroom with the picture frame before he went to Caleb's.**

 **Any way... here it goes.**

 **Spencer's P.O.V.**

One week later

I wake up to a text from Aria.

 _Hey Spence. I just ran into Em. She wants to know why you haven't responded to her texts. I just said that you were probably busy. Is she an idiot? Does she really think that you forgot about it?"_

Of course she thinks that I don't care because she's my best friend.

I decide to go to Toby's loft and surprise him.

I pull out a dress from my closet and put it on before starting to Toby's. I look in the window of The Brew to see that Emily is not working. I go inside to pick up two coffees and two bagels.

"Hey Spencer. What's up?" Evan asks, handing me the drinks.

"Just going to see Toby. How about you?" I respond, taking out my wallet.

"Oh, you know just working." Evan laughs. "Have fun with Toby. But not too much fun."

I playfully roll my eyes and head upstairs. I open the loft door and spot Toby fully dressed but asleep on the couch. I set the food down on the table and walk over to him. I straddle his waist and lean down to kiss him.

"Spencer?" Toby asks, pulling me down into a warm hug.

I relax into his embrace as he fully wakes up, "I brought breakfast."

He smiles, "You're an angel."

He stands and lifts me up and over to the table.

"What are you doing today?" Toby asks, biting into his bagel.

I smile while lacing our fingers together, "I was just going to hang out with you here today. If that's okay?"

"Of course Spence. But I have work for about four hours, but you are welcome to stay here while I'm gone." Toby offers.

I nod and finish my bagel, still drinking my coffee.

After breakfast, we lay on the couch cuddling until Toby goes to work.

When he leaves, I read some of my book before deciding to make lunch for when Toby comes home.

I find a few things in his kitchen but I need to run to the store. I am heading towards the door when I hear it opening. Toby has only been gone for an three hours so it shouldn't be him.

"Toby! I'm here!" I hear a voice call. I know that voice. I walk around the corner to see Emily standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Emily glares at me.

I glare back. "This is MY boyfriend's house. I should be asking you what you are doing here." I say, overemphasizing the my.

"Your boyfriend?" Emily laughs. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you about us?"

I narrow my eyes, "Oh, he told me about you. Honestly, he was kind of disgusted."

"Honestly, I thought you two broke up last week. You know the night after your anniversary?" Emily says with a teasing tone at the end.

I just look at her, "You would be one to think that wouldn't you. Well I'm just about to go to the store so you need to leave."

Emily snorts, "What? You don't trust me alone with your boyfriend? Or is it you don't trust your boyfriend alone with me?"

"I'll have you know that although I completely trust Toby, he is not here at the moment. So you need to get out. Like now." I say turning back towards the kitchen. I guess I will just stay here. I can just make something out of what he has in his kitchen.

"Well, I'm staying here until Toby gets home and it's not your place to kick me out." Emily states walking into the living room and laying across one of Toby's chairs.

I go back to the kitchen and make our lunch, every once in a while looking around the corner to see what Emily is doing. She is either texting someone or watching T.V. every time I look.

Finally, I hear the door open. "I'm home babe," Toby shouts.

"Hey Tobes," I reply just as Emily says, "I missed you my love."

I walk out and stand in the hallway just in front of the living room. Toby grabs my waist and pulls me into a kiss as I whisper, "We have a problem."

I drag Toby into the living room and pull him in front of Emily. He sighs, "Emily. You need to go now. I'm sure Spencer has already told you, but we don't want you to be here."

Silently, Emily gets up and walks to the door, stopping only to place a sheet of paper on Toby's table. As the door shuts, I hug Toby. "I love you, Spence." Toby whispers into my hair.

I walk over to the table and read the note.

 _Dear Toby,_

 _This was my last stop on the way out of Rosewood. I anticipated that this would happen so I wrote this note, although I was hoping that I wouldn't need to use it. I was hoping that you would accept me, but I guess not. I guess that your "first real friend" as you called me doesn't mean that much to you. I will always love you._

 _And to Spencer. I didn't mean to kiss him. I really didn't. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I guess my emotions got the best of me. I know how you feel about each other and I was trying to control my feelings. But now that I did, I honestly can't say that I regret it. I regret that it ruined the relationship between the four of us, but that's it._

 _Goodbye. I hope you two are happy together. Please don't try to contact me or look for me. I really don't want to hear from you._

 _Love, Emily._

After reading the note, I feel tears in my eyes. Toby's grip on my waist is looser and I feel a tear from him hit my shoulder. "She's right," Toby murmurs. "She was my first real friend and I should have at least tried to hear her side of the story. Not just coldheartedly throw her out."

I kiss his forehead. I feel bad too, but she really ticked me off and doesn't seem to care. "It's okay, Tobes. You're amazing. She doesn't deserve your friendship."

Two years later...

I wake up to see Toby peacefully sleeping next to me. Our suitcases are packed in the corner of our room. We are going on vacation with Aria, Hanna, Caleb, and Ezra.

No one in Rosewood has heard from Emily in four months. She was keeping in contact with Paige, but she moved to San Francisco to pursue some dream of hers.

Last month, Toby proposed to me. Aria and Ezra will be getting married in January, but Toby and I haven't even began to plan our wedding. I know that Caleb is planning to propose to Hanna while we are at the beach this week.

We all feel bad about Emily, but agree that it was for the best. Mrs. Fields had told us that Emily was acting really strange back then and she had found some old diaries of hers that contained some pretty disturbing stuff.

I slip out of bed, excited for the day. I can't wait to see what this future will bring to me and the best people in my life.

 **Okay, so that was the end. Sorry, I just wasn't feeling this one anymore. Please check out my other books!**


End file.
